hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinehurst revisted
The Residents and Staff of the Pinehurst Housing for Runaway Youth have appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 2 (Act II). Pinehurst Housing for Runaway Youth Residents Tony Abrams Tony Abrams is a known criminal and certifiable "whacko"; he was arrested for known disorderly conducts and other lewd acts. He has come to Pinehurst to hideout from the law after pulling a job in Blairstown. Nigel Barnes Status: Deceased. Killed a nightmare caused by Freddy. Nigel Barnes was a quiet young man and loner, who had hailed from England. He had come to Pinehurst in hopes it could stop his history with battling the bottle and getting his life back on track. He gets along with Gabriel "Hoss" Jackman, head of Pinehurst security, quite well and had a crush on Becky Graham, however the night after a date with her, Nigel died at the hands of Freddy Krueger. Mercy Blackwood Mercy Blackwood is the daughter of Lerant Blackwood, the founder of the Blackwood Institute, a known company working for the advancements in several areas of science. Needless to this daughter is a reckless person, and wants to become a model and an aspiring actress. She is also a thrill addict and because of her thrill seeking, she is sent to Pinehurst by her father, where she quickly became friends with Lindsay Brooks, the resident Queen Bee, wanting to become a junior version of her. She is enemies with Derek and Becky Graham, and Darren Russell for unknown reasons. However it was unknown to any of them that she was infact a secret killer of her own, killing numerous of people and did a murder on the "Terror Train" while being in league with Derek Graham and Andrea Archer. Lindsay Brooks Status: Deceased. Killed brutally by Derek Graham. Lindsay Brooks was sent by her parents for her drug addiction; Brooks is simply a serve drug addict who tries to be the Queen Bee around Pinehurst and fails to do so. Like Mercy, she is enemies with Derek and Becky Graham, and Darren Russell for unknown reasons. She was killed during the "Terror Train" as she was making love to jock, who sold drugs, inside a steam room when a masked man (unknown to be Derek Graham), killed them with Lindsay being killed the most brutal of ways. Darren Russell Darren Russell is a geek with a haunted past. He ran away from his house to escape the torment of his family and town, arriving at Pinehurst for a new life. He is an easy going guy who is good friends with Derek, sharing the same interests but Mercy and Lindsay hate them for some reason. Pinehurst Housing for Runaway Youth Staff Harold Stone Status: Deceased. Killed by Derek Graham via a gunshot. Formerly a combat veteran of several small-time wars and oversees drug wars, Harold Stone is now the Administrator for the Pinehurst Housing for Runaway Youths after becoming enlighten towards a new career in his life when he retired. While possessing a tough military persona, he is secretly a guy who cares about the youths and other visitors at Pinehurst which would have a profound effect on Jackie, as he cares about the money being made and not the people. During the "Terror Train", he was shot and killed by Derek Graham during a fight. Jackie Graham Jackie Graham (formerly O'Neil) is now operating the Pinehurst house as a residence for runaway youths, as well as being the owner of the halfway house after his wife's accidental death which left him the house in his name.